Gillyflower and Nickel
by Lady Notorious
Summary: When The Cullens are asked by the headmistress to come to Hogwarts, Carlisle decides it is best for the family. But what happens when there is another sect of vampires in that part of England? And a group of hunters? Twilight crossover


A/N: For the sake of the story, forget about the timelines of Twilight and Harry Potter.

**The Cullens**

It was the night of her graduation and while all of her friends were celebrating, Isabella Swan was not. Well she was, but while they were celebrating by getting drunk, Bella was celebrating with her boyfriend and his family by planning how to fake her death. It was not a simple thing, of course. Could they have her get eaten by one of the bears while hiking with Edward? No… Charlie would blame Edward. Could Carlisle make her sick and turn her at the last moment? No…Edward would not hear of it.

"What about…" Emmett began and then shook his head as he stroked Rosalie's head in his lap as they sat side beside on the couch. The Cullen family plus Bella were sitting in the Cullen's grand living room, Emmett and Rosalie on one couch, Esme and Carlisle on another, with the remaining two couples on the floor, one in the midst of playing the game 'slaps' and the other having a staring contest, or at least Edward was staring, glaring actually, at Bella's hair and she was trying to distract him. He was still against turning her and refused to take part in the actual doing of it, but Bella knew this and still desired it and he wouldn't stop her. The only time he had spoken the whole evening to protest his family's idea. Well, Esme's, Carlisle's, and Emmett's ideas. Rosalie still thought it was wrong for Bella to want to become a vampire, if Jasper had any ideas, he wasn't divulging them to anyone else, and Alice was saying nothing.

"'What about' what, Emmett?" Bella asked, ignoring Edward's glare again. Emmett shook his head again, but then said, "I was going to suggest blaming the werewolves, but if we're already breaking the treaty, I don't suggest we enrage them anymore." Bella sighed softly; at this rate she would never be turned. She wouldn't just run away from Charlie and Renee so there was no other way but dying. She stifled a yawn and Edward's staunch gaze turned from being one of irritation to one of worry.

"Can we continue this tomorrow? Or later? Bella's tired," he said, directing his words to Carlisle. Bella frowned, "I am not tired! And you're not making any decisions without me!"

"And Bella wouldn't want to miss the owl that's about to fly into the window," Alice added, speaking for the first time that night. Jasper looked up at her, frowning; he hadn't been aware that she was having a vision and he usually could tell by her mood. She laughed softly at the irritation on his face and whispered something in his ear, which caused him to cheer up. While Alice appeased Jasper, however, Bella's and the rest of the Cullen clan's faces, minus Carlisle, had looks of total confusion. Until, as Alice predicted, an owl flew in through a window. Breaking the glass, which caused Esme to sigh.

Carlisle was the only one who was not surprised to see the scroll tied to the foot of the owl as the aforementioned animal stuck out its leg to him. Carlisle pulled the scroll and scanned its contents. Edward's face changed to one of concentration, an exact imitation of Carlisle's in fact, as he read the mind of his 'father'. A look of anguish crossed Carlisle's face and then a look of determination.

"Bella, I have a way for you to die," he said simply.

Several nights later, the Cullen family was on an airplane that would take them to John F. Kennedy International Airport in New York where they would board a plane that would take them to London. The story was that they were going on a trip in honor of Edward's, Alice's, Jasper's, and Bella's graduations and they planned on having Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper go out on a boat on their own to celebrate and get in an accident and their bodies burnt in the flames. There would be no body and the insurance would help Charlie and Renee a bit.

But causing an elaborate death was not the true reason for the Cullen's heading to England. No… Carlisle had been asked by Minerva Mcgonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to protect the school, primarily one important student, against that vampires and werewolves that Voldemort would have in his arsenal. Carlisle knew that the Volturi would hunt down his family if they killed any of their own kind, but they would be able to protect the students against the werewolves. They would also be able to teach about the lives of what the witches and wizards called 'muggles' and help the students blend in if they need to. But their teaching skills, if they could be called that, were not the true reason for the Cullen vampires heading to Hogwarts. No… Mcgonagall had heard of Edward's, Alice's, and Jasper's, extraordinary powers, especially the first one. She had sent Carlisle the message asking him to ask them if they would aid in the war against a demon of a wizard. They had agreed and now had their own unique jobs. Edward was to be a spy and listen in on conversations as often as he could in order to find out if any of those at Hogwarts were spies, Alice was to see if she could see anything of Voldemort's plans, and Jasper was to sooth the students anxieties. While the two men weren't pleased with being used as tools, Carlisle had explained to them the matter of the war in the wizarding world. He gave them a choice; they could either be on the side of Hogwarts or on Voldemort's. Or they could forget about it all entirely. But he told them that he and Esme were going and Emmett and Rosalie had met several wizards-turned-vampire on their last honeymoon and agreed that if they were sided with Voldemort, the students would need to be trained. Alice and Bella wanted to help and Jasper and Edward had no desire to argue with them. So they were all going to aid in a war, on the side, which had already lost their general.

"Carlisle?" Bella leaned forward in her seat and the seemingly asleep man opened his eyes and turned to her. "How do you know so much about their world?"

Carlisle looked at her in surprise. "Edward did not tell you?" With a shake of her head as a response, Carlisle frowned at the vampire sitting next to her. "I told her to ask you," the bronze god told him, a faint tone of guilt on voice. "You told me only little about it.

"Of what?" Bella asked, curious.

"Another part of my history," Carlisle said simply. "You know that I am English by birth, correct?" Bella nodded and he continued, "Many years ago, during Edward's rebellion, I returned to England, primarily searching for Edward but also because I was once again alone and felt unfulfilled. I discovered the wizarding community entirely by accident. I had been hunting in a forest one day, far in the north and far from all civilization as far as I knew, when I heard a group of children yelling. I heard a cry of pain from one of them and as I am a doctor, I rushed to them. It turned out they had been flying on brooms, playing a game, and one had fallen. They were taken back my dazzling entrance and all of them ran away but the one who had fallen, as his leg was broken. By now I could see a grand castle a mile or so away, but it was not until several adults walked out of it that I realized that it was a school. The first one to me turned out to be the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. I'm guessing he had encountered many vampires before me because he, unlike others at the school, did not treat me coldly. In fact, he readily told me about his world and showed me. I don't know why, but he let me stay with them for a year or so and learn their ways until I was ready to leave. I returned to the United States and soon after Edward found me. And that is how I know of the wizarding world."

Bella frowned, "there has to be more to that." Carlisle said nothing but turned away and once again pretended to sleep. Her frown did not waver, and seeing that she was about to prod Carlisle some more, Edward leaned over and started to hum in her ear her lullaby. She swiftly fell asleep.

**Hogwarts **

Chatter filled the Great Hall of Hogwarts as the few who had returned for the year after Dumbledore's death glanced at the newcomers sitting at the head table. In a world of veela and other magical creatures, beautiful people were not uncommon. However, they all recognized the faint glitter radiating from most of them only meant one thing; vampires. There was one who did not glitter, a pale brunette who looked to be a bit older than the seventh years but she was ignored. Vampires at Hogwarts! Why were they there? Sure, Mcgonagall had said they were to teach them how to live in the muggle world if it ever came to it, but what was the real reason? And who were they that she would be sure that they wouldn't feed off of them?

Only a handful of people in the room knew the true reason behind the group of vampires being at Hogwarts. Minerva Mcgonagall was one-she had invited them, knowing that Voldemort would have vampires in his army and would not longer fear Dumbledore's powers. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley had met them at the airport, an experience to Harry, Ron, and Ginny, the first one never being in an airport before and the other two because they rarely were in the muggle world. Three of them were curious, but the fourth was wary.

In fact, Harry was wary if everyone nowadays, ever since he had received a letter from a dead man. Dumbledore had written him a letter prior to his death and he had received it over the summer.

_ Harry, if you are reading this, then I am dead before you have finished your time at Hogwarts. If you have decided to continue your education, then read no more. However, judging by your character I am sure you did not chose this way and instead chose to search for ways to kill Voldemort. Do not go forward in this plan, I urge you most vehemently. Hogwarts is the safest place for you and I am sure the headmistress has assured it will be even more protected now that I am gone. You may think that you are safer running from Voldemort than staying in a place that is now considered unsafe by many as the man Voldemort fears is now dead, but assure you; Hogwarts is safer than anywhere else in the world. Return for the remainder of your time there, that is all I ask. But if you prefer not to listen to my advice on this matter, heed my next words of advice: During war, there are traitors and spies everywhere, but do not confuse your friends with your enemies. _

_ Albus Dumbledore. _

Hermione was stunned by them but had taken a liking to Bella upon finding out that Bella was a muggle, not a vampire. She had heard Bella say something about her change happening soon, but Hermione had not understood what she meant entirely. All she understood was that Bella was in love with one of the vampires and that was why she was there.

As his girlfriend did not think the Cullens were evil, Ron followed her example and had spoken to them when they had met. However, they made him uneasy, even Bella who was not one of the undead. Maybe it was because every time that he approached them, he found himself calming or maybe it was the fact that as a child he had an unholy addiction with reading lurid accounts of Dracula and his victims.

Ginny, being separated from the trio most of the time as she was in a different year, had not yet voiced her opinions to her brother and his friends. To her own friends, however, she had said that she liked Alice a lot as she knew exactly what clothes would make Ginny look best. Rosalie she found a bit like Fleur and although Flem was now family as a wedding had taken place over the summer and she could handle her, when they had been staying at the Orders headquarters, which happened to the Burrow as Snape had most likely told Voldemort its hiding place, she had tried to avoid Rosalie. Emmett reminded her of a combination of Charlie and Bill, even though nowadays Bill was a bit more somber since his bite, and she had spoken to him a bit. Jasper was never around much in the Burrow, when she had asked Emmett had said something about the cramped living space, so she didn't really know them. Carlisle and Esme were always with the adults so she didn't know them much.

Edward and Bella slightly irritated Ginny. She knew why, but she had never voiced it, not even to her friends. She was jealous of them being a couple, a couple with so many differences and struggles. They were able to last although they struggled. Unlike her and Harry. The rest of the couples in the Cullen family seemed to be liked married couples but not Bella and Edward. In fact, Ginny had also tried to avoid Ron and Hermione whenever they were acting like a couple this past summer. Hence her spending time with her older brothers and the married vampire couples.

"I think they're spies for You-Know-Who," Colin Creevy whispered. Ginny rolled her eyes. That boy was so irritating and he never listened; she had already told those in her year on the train about the summer she had spent with the Cullen's.

"Ginny said they seemed nice enough," Lily Thomas said, defending her best friend.

"Just because they're nice doesn't mean that they're not spies," Jeremy Boot said. "But then again, Snape was cruel as hell so maybe mean people are spies." The moment the words were out, Jeremy paled and nobody said anything for a moment.

"Well," Anna Finch-Fletchley said, breaking the silence, "I believe Ginny's judgment. And the Headmistress's."

"Thanks Anna," Ginny said.

"But they're vampires! They drink blood! Human blood! What if they only plan to kill us in our sleep?" Colin continued and all three girls rolled their eyes.

"You do realize that they can hear you, don't you?" another sixth year girl said. Everyone who had been taking place in this conversation looked at her in shock. Jillian Montgomery was not one to waste words. In fact, she was a complete… Well, to put it nicely, a plain. She always had her nose in a book and she had oval glasses that made her look like she should be a librarian. Her brown hair was always up in a messy bun and her clothes, whenever robes weren't required, were always plain. Her speech, even, was plain. If anyone ever spoke to her other than her friends, she just replied vaguely and then asked them about something like the weather. Everything about her was plain. It was surprising that she had any friends, in fact. But she did have two. Victoria Merryweather and Denton Mulwray. Victoria was a quiet, petite girl who happened to be a pretty blond but her shyness put off most boys from talking to her. Denton was her cousin and a scholarly boy. With the only other two boys in their year being Jeremy, a sports fanatic, and Colin, an irritating busybody, the scholarly Denton had not really been friendly with anyone up until last year. In fact, it wasn't until their fifth year when he became friendly with Victoria and Jillian.

Ginny looked at Jillian, a question clear in her eyes. The Cullens were different than any vampire Jillian would have met. Wizard vampires were different than muggle vampires because they did not have any heightened senses other than their strength and a bit of a heightened speed as they retained their magical abilities. How would Jillian know about the muggle vampires abilities?

"I read a lot," Jillian said softly in response to the silent question. Ginny seemed satisfied with the question and she returned to listen to Colin and Jeremy argue about spies. And missed the look of relief that Jillian, Victoria, and Denton shared.

A/N: So that's the beginning of it. I hope you like it. I'm sorry if the grammar is messed up, but I'm horrid at it and really need a beta. Let me know if you're willing to do it. I'm also sorry if it seems a bit rushed. I didn't think it was right to have only the Cullens in the first chapter, so I also introduced the rest of our characters but I do not have unlimited time so I condensed some things. Hopefully I'll be able to make the next few chapters more fluid. 

Read and Review, because if I don't get reviews, don't except a response anytime soon. If I feel that people don't like the story, I'll write it at my own lovely pace as it is first and foremost for my enjoyment to write and only secondarily for the readers. However, you increase my enjoyment if you review more so review!

Lady N


End file.
